


Pequeño intruso

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealous Shinji, M/M, Uke Kaworu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: El día que Shinji Ikari aceptó que sus padres adoptaran un niño, esperó que ellos llegaran a casa con un bebé de pocos meses de vida. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando trajeron a un hermoso y extraño niño de 9 años de edad.Shinji nunca imaginó que Kaworu -su nuevo hermano- sería el responsable de poner su mundo de cabeza.





	1. Chapter 1

—¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con nuestra idea, Shinji? -preguntó Yui a su hijo-

—Por supuesto -contestó Shinji con una sonrisa en el rostro- Si es lo que ustedes desean, adelante.

—Bien, entonces tenemos un acuerdo -inquirió Gendo-

—Gracias, amor. Esto significa mucho para nosotros como padres -agregó Yui-

—Sí. Además creo será muy divertido y yo ayudaré en todo lo que sea necesario -aseguró el chico bastante entusiasmado-

Unos meses después, Shinji se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había dicho a sus padres aquel día en que aceptó sin problemas la decisión que ellos habían tomado.

Los señores Ikari decidieron adoptar un niño, ya que Yui no había conseguido quedar embarazada nuevamente después de varios años de intentarlo sin éxito alguno. Ella realmente deseaba tener otro hijo pero como no logró concebir, le planteó a su esposo la posibilidad de ser padres adoptivos.

Shinji, que era un adolescente de 14 años en ese momento, aceptó de buena gana pero grande y terrible fue su sorpresa cuando ese fatídico día sus padres aparecieron con el flamante y nuevo miembro de la familia.

Muy por el contrario de lo que Shinji había pensado y esperado, sus padres no aparecieron precisamente con un bebé de pocos meses de vino; ellos llegaron en compañía de un bonito niño que vestía uniforme escolar de marinero, evidentemente estaba en primaria.

Sus finos cabellos plateados, sus profundos ojos carmines y su pálida piel blanca lo hacían lucir bastante extraño pero al mismo tiempo, Shinji se dio cuenta de que no era un niño común y corriente. Era demasiado atractivo para ser tan pequeño y tenía algo que le causaba cierto temor y muchas dudas.

—Shinji, él es tu hermano -anunció Yui- Se llama Kaworu.

—Ho...hola -respondió el adolescente, que estaba en verdad anonadado-

—Es un gusto conocerte, hermano -replicó el niño-

Shinji lo miró con sorpresa sin poder decir más nada.

—Kaworu, bienvenido a tu nueva casa. Desde hoy nosotros seremos tu familia y cuidaremos de ti -dijo ella nuevamente-

—Sí, mamá -asintió sonriente a su nueva madre-

—¡Dios, eres tan lindo!

Yui estaba encantada con su nuevo hijo. Para sus 9 años era bastante maduro y entendido.

—Bueno, papá y yo iremos de compras -comentó la mujer- Shinji por favor, muestra a Kaworu la casa y acomódalo en tu habitación. Aquí están sus cosas.

—¿Qué? Pero mamá...yo no...--

—Shinji, por favor, colabora y no te quejes, ¿sí? Ahora nuestra familia creció, así que trata a tu hermano como se merece.

El confundido chico solo asintió con la cabeza. No sabía que decir, realmente no se lo esperaba y por algún motivo ese niño no le estaba cayendo en gracia. Parecía ser demasiado perfecto y correcto; algo tenía que andar mal con él.

—Volveremos como en un par de horas -avisó ella- Ponte cómodo Kaworu, nos vemos después.

—Sí

Yui salió y ambos chicos quedaron a solas. Shinji observaba al niño con cierta desconfianza y temor; no tenía idea de como proceder con él.

—Hermano, ¿me llevas a nuestra habitación? -preguntó el albino-

—Querrás decir mi habitación -respondió el castaño bastante molesto- Ya me han obligado a compartirla contigo.

—Lo siento, no quiero causarte molestias.

El niño bajó la mirada como si fuera que había hecho algo malo, cosa que hizo sentir a Shinji un ser vil y despiadado. Con prisa se agachó quedando frente a él.

—Perdón. No quise decir eso.

Kaworu levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos en los de su hermano, provocando que éste se sonrojara por completo.  
Esa no era una mirada convencional, definitivamente no lo era.

—Shinji es lindo cuando se sonroja -comentó el niño sonriendo un poco-

—Ven -dijo Shinji tras escuchar ese comentario y se puso de pie con prisa- Vamos, te enseñaré nuestra habitación.

Ciertamente Shinji quedó algo desconcertado, no comprendía porque ese niño le causaba tanta inquietud. Subieron juntos las escaleras.


	2. Chapter 2

Días después de la llegada de su nuevo hermano, Shinji continuaba bastante molesto por la situación, sobre todo con sus padres. Aunque el pequeño Kaworu no había hecho nada fuera de lugar, sino todo lo contrario, se notaba que tenía muy buenos modales y educación...

Yui se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría con su hijo mayor, por lo que decidió encararlo.

—Puedo saber que sucede contigo? Y no me digas que no sucede nada, te conozco perfectamente... -dijo Yui-

—¿Hace falta que te lo diga? -contestó Shinji mirándola de reojo-

—Siéntate aquí un momento, ¿quieres? -ordenó con seriedad- Vamos a aclarar las cosas de una vez.

Shinji obedeció de mala gana, se sentó con su madre a la mesa del comedor y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan enojado, Shinji? preguntó la mujer-

—Pues que hayan traído a ese niño. Cuando me dijeron que iban a adoptar no me aclararon que se trataba de un niño de esa edad -prosiguió el castaño- De saberlo no lo iba a aceptar. ¡¡¡Yo creí que traerían a un bebé!!!

—También consideramos eso con tu padre pero luego nos dimos cuenta que un bebé requiere muchos cuidados y sabes que nuestro trabajo como científicos nos absorbe demasiado tiempo -ella le sonrió- Creo que será un buen compañero para ti, así no te quedas tanto tiempo solo en casa. Anda, intenta llevarte bien con él.

—¿De dónde lo sacaron? Es demasiado extraño, nunca vi a un niño así -bajó la mirada-

—¿Lo dices porque es albino?

—No es solo eso. Tampoco actúa como un niño de su edad. Es demasiado maduro para sus pocos años de vida.

Todo eso que Shinji decía era verdad y tenía una razón de ser. Fue que decidió contarle la verdad sobre Kaworu...

—Escúchame bien, Shinji. Adoptar a Kaworu no fue una decisión precipitada, él realmente necesita el cariño de una familia. Es un gran chico; solo dale la oportunidad de que conquiste tu corazón, sé que aprenderás a amarlo.

Shinji miró a su madre con sorpresa. No sabía porque no podía tomar esas palabras en el contexto de amor familiar.

—¿Amarlo? -preguntó Shinji con dudas-

—Sí, amarlo como se ama a un hermano -respondió su madre- Kaworu es el hijo de un colega nuestro, un gran científico, pero lastimosamente no puede hacerse cargo de él porque ya es una persona muy mayor.

—Pero no es excusa para abandonar a su hijo, ¿no te parece? -cuestionó el chico- ¿Y qué pasó con su verdadera madre?

—Su madre falleció hace 3 años en un accidente de tránsito. Kaworu sobrevivió de milagro pero apenas ha superado el trauma -explicó Yui- No mal pienses, su padre no lo abandonó, ¿pero crees que un hombre de casi 80 años podría hacerse cargo de un niño pequeño?

Shinji observó a su madre con atención, las cosas empezaban a tener sentido para él.

—Ya veo. Yo no sabía nada de eso -el chico se excusó- Disculpa mi actitud negativa.

—Shinji...trata bien a Kaworu, por favor. Él tuvo un problema bastante delicado.

—¿Problema? ¿Qué clase de problema?

—Como te dije, se salvó de aquel accidente pero vio morir a su madre pero eso dejó unas terribles secuelas en su mente -Yui lanzó un largo suspiro antes de seguir- Apenas se ha empezado a recuperar y es por eso que necesita nuestro total apoyo y cariño.

—Ya dime, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó? -ahora sí se lo notaba preocupado-

—A pesar de su corta edad, Kaworu ha intentado sacarse la vida en varias ocasiones.

Shinji quedó helado. Nunca esperó recibir semejante noticia.

—¿¡Queee!? -exclamó alterado-

—¿Viste las vendas en sus brazos? -preguntó la mujer- Tiene heridas que apenas están cicatrizando. Él mismo se las había hecho cortes con una navaja y acabó hospitalizado. Perdió mucha sangre, afortunadamente lo encontraron a tiempo y lo salvaron.

—No puedo creerlo -susurró-

—Shinji, prométeme que vas a cuidar de él. Te lo suplico.

De algún modo, Shinji empezó a sentirse culpable por haber sentido cierto rechazo hacia Kaworu. Al conocer esa historia oculta, se sintió invadido por una profunda lástima y tristeza.

—Sí, lo prometo. Yo voy a cuidar de él y no dejaré que recaiga. Prometo ser el mejor hermano para él.

—Me alivia escuchar eso -Yui sonrió- Gracias, hijo.


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de conocer la historia de aquel pequeño que de un día para el otro se convirtió en su hermano menor, Shinji quedó conmovido, no podía creer que a su corta edad haya tenido problemas psicológicos tan graves y que haya intentado incluso quitarse la vida.

A partir de ese momento, su actitud con él había cambiado por completo y eso parecía agradar mucho a Kaworu, quien siempre se había mostrado bastante contento en su compañía. Así fue que empezaron a compartir más tiempo juntos; Shinji lo llevaba a la escuela y también iba a buscarlo a su salida, lo ayudaba con sus tareas, le preparaba el almuerzo y cuando sus padres no llegaban temprano por quedarse más horas trabajando, cenaban juntos y antes de dormir jugaban videojuegos.

Sin que se diera cuenta, el adolescente empezó a desarrollar un apego muy grande con su hermanito y sentía una imperiosa necesidad de cuidar de él y protegerlo.

—Oye, Shinji -dijo Kaworu mirándolo fijamente-

—¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Shinji-

—¿Sabes? Estoy muy contento ahora que vivo aquí contigo y mis nuevos papás -confesó el albino- Esta es la familia que yo siempre quise.

Shinji lo miró y se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Me alegra mucho saber que te sientes así. Yo no sabía que tener un hermano podía ser tan divertido.

—¿En serio te sientes bien conmigo? -preguntó el niño-

Shinji asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Gracias, hermano.

—¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Porque estando contigo se me olvida todo lo malo. No extraño a mi padre y tampoco pienso en lo que pasó con mi verdadera mamá.

—¡Oh, eso! -murmuró el mayor-

Antes de eso, Kaworu no le había mencionado sobre su pasado.

—Eres muy amable conmigo. Por favor, no me dejes nunca -pidió Kaworu y bajó la mirada-

—¿Por qué lloras? -cuestionó Shinji bastante alarmado al ver que el niño rompía en llanto de manera incontenible-

—¡¡¡No te alejes nunca de mi, por favor!!! -Kaworu lo abrazó con fuerza y se aferró a Shinji llorando casi con desesperación-

Todo lo que Shinji pudo hacer fue rodearlo con sus brazos. Sintió algo de desconcierto pero a su vez, ese gesto le provocó una ternura infinita. Ese pequeño era demasiado lindo.

\---

—¡Kaworu, ya regresé! -anunció Shinji mientras subía las escaleras-

Como no obtuvo respuesta del chico, el mayor supuso que no fue escuchado. Fue a buscar a su hermano a la habitación.

Al cabo de unos meses, la convivencia entre ellos se tornó muy buena. Habían establecido una relación de mutuo cariño, Kaworu era muy dulce y no dudaba en demostrarle su afecto con abrazos efusivos y en ocasiones con palabras de admiración y Shinji correspondía totalmente a eso.

Incluso sus padres se sorprendieron al ver lo bien que se llevaban cuando en un principio, Shinji se había mostrado reacio a aceptar a su hermano adoptivo.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sospechaba era que Kaworu había desarrollado sentimientos mucho más intensos y profundos hacia su hermano mayor. Cuando Shinji se metió a la habitación, lo encontró observando fijamente lo que parecía ser una réplica suya en versión muñeco de felpa.

—Kaworu, ¿estás bien? -dijo el castaño mientras se metía a la habitación-

—¿Te gusta, hermano? -preguntó el niño enseñándoselo con todo orgullo- Eres tú.

—¿Yo? Es muy lindo para que sea yo -bromeó- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Lo hice yo en la escuela-

—¿Tú lo hiciste?

—Sí. En la clase de artes nos pidieron que hagamos un muñeco de la persona que más amamos, entonces te hice a ti.

Shinji tomó el muñeco, lo observó mientras quedaba totalmente sonrojado.

—Gracias por tenerme en cuenta. Te quedó muy bonito en verdad.

—Lo tendré siempre conmigo, así no me sentiré lejos de ti cuando no estamos juntos.

—Oh...eso es muy considerado de tu parte. ¿Podrías hacer uno tuyo para mí?

Los ojos de Kaworu se llenaron de alegría al escuchar esa petición, por lo que le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y luego se acercó a darle un abrazo.

—Claro que sí! Empezaré ahora mismo.

—No hay prisa -dijo el castaño devolviéndole el abrazo-

—Shinji -lo llamó-

—¿Sí?

—Te amo.

—¿Eh?

Shinji sintió un raro escalofrío subiéndole por la espalda tras escuchar esas palabras, pues nadie además de su madre, le dijo algo así en su vida y realmente se oía extraño en boca de Kaworu sobre todo por el tono en que había pronunciado esas palabras. No supo como reaccionar.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji acabó de preparar el desayuno y ya vestido con su uniforme escolar, fue a despertar a Kaworu.

—Kaworu, despierta -le dijo- ¡Se nos hará tarde para la escuela!

—Mmm...déjame dormir un poco más -el albino protestó mientras estiraba su cuerpo para intentar vanamente desperezarse-

—¡Qué no! -inquirió el castaño- Anda, levántate de una vez.

—No Shinji, no quiero, estoy muy cómodo aquí en mi cama.

—Ya lo sé pero ve a tomar un baño, eso te ayudará a sacarte la flojera que tienes.

—Solo dame 5 minutos, ¿sí?

—¿Así que amaneciste caprichoso? -el adolescente sonrió- Ya verás.

Entonces Shinji le sacó las mantas y lo cargó en sus brazos para llevarlo al baño, el chico seguía casi dormido.

—Kaworu...ya deja de hacerte el dormido que te voy a bañar con agua fría a ver si te compones.

—Mmm... -fue la única respuesta del niño-

—No digas que no te lo advertí.

Shinji lo hizo sentar en un pequeño banco mientras le despojaba de su pijama, lo vio completamente desnudo pero nada malo pasó por su mente en ese instante.

Luego empezó a enjabonar y tallar su espalda con delicadeza.

_Es muy frágil y suave -pensó Shinji con una tímida sonrisa-_

Después de echarle agua templada encima, finalmente Kaworu reaccionó y despertó por completo.

—¡Buenos días, hermano! -lo saludó todo sonriente-

—¡Vaya, por fin estás despierto! Ahora ve a vestirte que te falta desayunar. ¿O es que acaso vas a querer que te dé la comida también como si fueras un bebé?

Kaworu lo miró con cierta molestia.

—¡¡¡No soy un bebé!!! -protestó-

—Entonces deja de actuar como uno que no volveré a hacer esto mañana.

—Ni debiste molestarte -el niño se cubrió con una toalla y salió con prisa del baño-

Shinji se acomodó la ropa y salió también de allí.

—Cuando se enoja se ve muy lindo -dijo el castaño para sí mismo tras ver la reacción del menor-

Mientras desayunaban antes de partir para la escuela, Kaworu sintió cierto pesar por lo que había acontecido.

—Disculpa por lo de hace rato, Shinji. No volverá a pasar.

—Tranquilo, está todo bien.

—Es que me sentía muy cómodo y relajado mientras me bañabas.

Shinji lo miró con sorpresa, volviendo a ruborizarse violentamente tras su comentario.

—Ya veo -bufó el mayor-

—Tus manos son muy suaves, se sentían tan bien en mi espalda -confesó el albino con un tono de voz extraño-

—¿Eh? Bueno, terminemos de desayunar que se nos hace tarde.

\---

Luego de regresar de la escuela, ambos permanecieron en la sala y Kaworu vació su mochila sobre una mesa, dejando caer un montón de cartas con sellos de corazón y también otros obsequios, sobre todo chocolates. Shinji quedó sorprendido.

—¿Y esto? -preguntó el castaño con suspicacia-

—Me temo que fue una confusión y muchas personas en la escuela me dieron estos obsequios. Incluso un chico mayor que está en sexto año me trajo este que es el más grande de todos.

—¿Qué haces tú hablando con un chico de sexto año? -cuestionó el adolescente con notable fastidio-

—Nunca hablé con él -comentó Kaworu- Simplemente vino hacia mi y me dijo feliz cumpleaños, me dio esa caja de chocolates y se fue

—¿Pensaron que era tu cumpleaños o algo así?

—Así es -apenado-

—Kaworu, ten cuidado -advirtió- No aceptes de nuevo regalos de personas extrañas.

—De acuerdo.

—Y mantente alejado de ese chico mayor, júntate solamente con chicos de tu edad.

Kaworu asintió con la cabeza y Shinji no entendió porque le molestó eso que su hermano le contó pero pensaba que debía cuidar mejor de él. Luego sintió curiosidad por saber lo que decían esas cartas, realmente estaba impresionado ya que él jamás había recibido una en su vida.

—Dime Kaworu, ¿qué harás con esas cartas?

—Tirarlas a la basura... -respondió con el semblante muy serio-

—¿No vas a leerlas?

El niño solamente negó con la cabeza.

—Mmm, ¿entonces puedo leer lo que te escribieron antes de que las tires?

—Claro, aquí te las dejo -el menor empujó las cartas hacia un lado y se puso de pie- Iré a cambiarme.

Cuando Kaworu se retiró, Shinji empezó a revisar las cartas con prisa. Habían aproximadamente unas 20 regadas en la mesa. Mientras las leía su expresión iba tornándose cada vez más y más sombría.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Apenas son unos niños y se expresan de esta manera. ¿En qué mundo estamos viviendo? -suspiró, estaba completamente indignado por las cosas que leía-

Continuó leyendo las cartas y todas tenían algo en común: abiertas declaraciones de amor a su pequeño y bonito hermano.

— _Querido Kaworu, creo que eres muy lindo pero soy muy tímida y no me atrevería a hablarte. Siempre te estoy mirando a lo lejos, espero un día notes mi presencia. Con amor. Una admiradora_

Shinji arrugó la carta que acababa de leer y la arrojó la piso. Las demás eran prácticamente iguales, lo que le llamó poderosamente la atención fue que Kaworu había recibido escritos de chicas y de chicos por igual.

—¿Eso quiere decir que también hay chicos interesados en él? -se preguntó- Esto no me gusta para nada.

Tomó la caja de chocolates más grande de todas y al abrirla vio que también tenía una carta adjunta. Ese era el obsequio del _senpai_ de Kaworu, empezó a leerla.

_—Feliz cumpleaños Kaworu, espero que este día tan bello como tú sea uno muy especial para ti. Quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho y me encantaría invitarte a salir, por favor, acude hoy en la tarde al parque de la estación del metro. Te estaré esperando allí para que me digas que te parecieron los chocolates. Con amor. Makoto Hyuga_

Ahí mismo Shinji se puso de pie, dejó caer los chocolates y la carta al suelo y los pisoteó con rabia hasta aplastarlos por completo.

—¡¡¡Grrr...maldito atrevido!!! -apretó sus puños- Voy a acabar contigo, vas a ver.

Shinji subió las escaleras con prisa, fue hasta la habitación y al entrar vio a su pequeño hermano durmiendo plácidamente. Era una escena demasiado angelical la que sus ojos le enseñaban y acabó suspirando.

—No voy a permitir que nadie se aproveche de ti.

Volvió a bajar, tiró todas las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa de la sala excepto la carta de la discordia y salió con ella en mano con dirección al parque donde habían citado a Kaworu.

—¡Ese idiota no sabe con quién se está metiendo!


	5. Chapter 5

Unos meses pasaron desde aquel incidente, Shinji nunca habló de eso con nadie. Aquella vez puso en su lugar de un modo poco amable al chico que estaba interesado en su hermanito. Pensó que con eso todo iba a estar arreglado y ya no tendría problemas.

Lo que no sabía, era que un problema mucho mayor que se le avecinaba. Fue allí cuando cayó en la cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él; una tarde que fue a esperar a Kaworu a la salida de su escuela, lo vio caminando en compañía de Hyuga mientras éste le pasaba el brazo por el hombro mientras caminaban.

El castaño se acercó a ellos con prisa y alejó con fuerza a Kaworu del otro chico tomándolo del brazo, atrayéndolo hacia él.

—¿Hermano? -el niño lo miró con una expresión cargada sorpresa-

—¡Kaworu, te dije que no te quería cerca de este idiota! -gritó el castaño, totalmente enojado-

—¿Tú de nuevo? -dijo Hyuga viendo a Shinji con desconfianza-

—¿Ustedes ya se conocen? -preguntó el albino algo temeroso-

—¿Este abusivo es tu hermano, Kaworu? ¡Cree que le tengo miedo porque es un estudiante de secundaria!

Shinji se apartó un tanto de Kaworu y tomó otro al chico de la ropa.

—¿No has tenido suficiente? La vez anterior fue una advertencia pero ahora te voy a partir la cara.

—Hermano, déjalo, por favor!!!

—No te metas, Kaworu -dijo Shinji muy nervioso- Este sujeto no se va a pasar de listo.

—¡Suéltame, idiota! -Hyuga zafó de él- ¿Qué acaso estás celoso?

—¿Celoso? ¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo?

Kaworu los estaba observando y escuchando con atención.

—Se nota a leguas que mueres de celos por Kaworu y no es normal que actúes de esta manera.

—¡Cállate, niño insolente! Te voy a...-- -apretó su puños-

—Kaworu, ten cuidado. Este sujeto -señaló a Shinji- Tu hermano adoptivo está enamorado de ti -gritó Hyuga-

—¡¡¡Voy a acabar contigo, hijo de...--!!!

Tras decir eso, Hyuga salió corriendo dejando a Shinji hecho una fiera. Kaworu quedó completamente estupefacto, lo que su compañero de escuela le dijo lo dejó totalmente en el aire.

—¿Estás bien, Kaworu? -preguntó Shinji mientras lo miraba con fijeza-

—¿Eh?

Por primera vez, el albino se sintió algo nervioso delante de su hermano; al encontrarse con la mirada ajena se sonrojó y bajó los ojos, solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Y bien, ¿vamos a casa? -volvió a preguntar Shinji mientras le ofrecía su mano-

Kaworu tomó la mano de Shinji y éste empezó a sentirse muy extraño con ese contacto. Lo miró de reojo y nuevamente se dio cuenta cuan bello y atractivo que era ese chico a quien llamaba su hermano menor.

_—¿Y si aquel chico tiene razón? -pensó- ¿Y si en verdad estoy enamorado de Kaworu?_

\---

Días después de lo ocurrido en la escuela de Kaworu, el niño quedó bastante extraño, no hablaba como usualmente lo hacía y era algo que a Shinji ponía bastante incómodo, no sabía como actuar con él.

Por otra parte, a Shinji le daba vueltas en la cabeza lo que realmente sentía por Kaworu. Se había dado cuenta que evidentemente eso no era un simple cariño de hermano; era raro, no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, actuando por impulso hizo algo que probablemente no debió hacer, fue a buscar a Kaworu a la sala...

—¿Acabaste de hacer tu tarea? -preguntó sonriente-

—Sí -dijo Kaworu mirándolo-

—¿Quieres que tomemos un baño juntos?

—De acuerdo.

Aparentemente aquella había sido una invitación sin malicia. Se metieron juntos a la bañera pero Shinji ya no soportaba la indiferencia de su hermano.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo? Estás demasiado callado...me preocupas.

—No, no es nada -aseguró el niño bajando la mirada-

—¿Es que acaso no confías en mi, Kaworu? -preguntó Shinji-

—Claro que confío en ti.

Shinji acarició la cabeza de Kaworu y este lo miró.

—¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que anda mal? -preguntó el mayor-

—¿Si te lo digo no te molestarás conmigo? -respondió Kaworu con una notable preocupación-

—No podría molestarme contigo. Anda dime, ¿qué te sucede?

Probablemente nunca debió indagarlo. En ese momento, no imaginaba que las cosas estaban así.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Hyuga el otro día? -preguntó el chico con timidez-

—¿Quién? ¿Ese idiota insolente? -el adolescente simplemente no soportaba escuchar hablar de ese otro chico-

—Sí -asintió el albino- El dijo algo que me dejó con mucha curiosidad.

—¿Qué cosa? -Shinji se llenó de nervios-

—El dijo que tú... -titubeó un poco- Que tú estás...enamorado de mi -su rubor se hizo notar enseguida-

—¿¿¿¡¡¡Eeeehhhh!!!??? -exclamó el castaño y quedó completamente alarmado-

Shinji se llenó de vergüenza e intentó componer la situación.

—¡Vamos, no tomes en cuenta sus palabras!

—¿Entonces no es verdad? -decepcionado-

—No te sientas mal por lo que haya dicho ese tonto.

—Creo que el tonto soy yo.

Kaworu lo miró con tristeza, Shinji nunca lo vio de esa manera y no supo que decir al respecto.

—¿Sabes algo? Cuando Hyuga dijo que Shinji está enamorado de mi, me sentí sorprendido pero muy feliz. Pensé que ambos sentíamos lo mismo.

—Kaworu, ¿qué estás diciendo? -cuestionó totalmente fuera de sí-

—¡Que te amo, Shinji! -sonrió tímidamente- Te amo y quiero que me ames también.

Shinji estaba totalmente ruborizado, no tenía idea de que pensar ni como reaccionar antes esas palabras.

—No te lo había dicho pero ese día rechacé a Hyuga.

—¿Qué cosa? -Shinji lo miró-

—Sí, él me pidió que fuéramos novios.

—¿¡Pero cómo es posible!? -enojado-

—Le dije que no, porque yo solamente te amo a ti. No puedo querer a otro chico que no seas tú sonrojado-

Las palabras de Kaworu estaban provocando a Shinji de una manera muy indebida; estaba muy cerca del niño y temía que se diera cuenta, debajo del agua su cuerpo estaba reaccionando sexualmente.

_—¿¡Por qué justo ahora!? -pensó-_

—Dime, Shinji, ¿tú me amas de la misma manera que yo a ti?

—Kaworu, escucha -se puso muy serio- Los hombres no aman a otros hombres.

—Eso no es verdad... -dijo el niño muy decidido-

Shinji no respondió, solo le apartó un poco la mirada.   
Kaworu se puso de pie y se dejó ver completamente desnudo, el castaño no pudo evitar mirarlo.

—Ya vete, por favor -pensó el castaño-

—Shinji, no quiero estar con nadie más. ¡Entiende eso!

El chico se cubrió con una toalla y se retiró de allí. Shinji suspiró aliviado


	6. Chapter 6

Shinji no sabía como interpretar las palabras de Kaworu, quien a pesar de su corta edad parecía muy determinado en cuanto a sus sentimientos y todo aquello no hizo más que bombardear la ya alterada cabeza del adolescente con pensamientos bastante indecorosos que lo hacían sentir bastante mal.

Con bastante dificultad aceptó el hecho de sentirse emocionalmente atraído hacia ese chico que era su hermano menor. Se dio cuenta de que sus reacciones fueron producidas por celos inmensos y también aquella sublime declaración de Kaworu no hacía más que acrecentar su deseo por él.

Se sentía muy culpable por todo eso, esa atracción tan fuerte estaba cobrando tonalidades sexuales, lo que le pareció algo completamente perverso de su parte cuando se dio cuenta que recurría a la autosatisfacción pensando en Kaworu y en las cosas que tenía ganas de hacer con él.

—No nos esperen a cenar, hoy regresaremos tarde -le dijo Yui por teléfono-

—De acuerdo, mamá. Les dejaré la cena de todas maneras... -respondió Shinji-

—Gracias, amor. ¿Y Kaworu?

—Ya se durmió, está muy cansado.

—Entiendo, pero despiértalo y dile que coma algo también.

—Sí, al rato le llevo la cena a su cama. Así no tiene que bajar.

—Consientes mucho a tu hermano, Shinji. Me alegra tanto que se lleven tan bien -afirmó la mujer- Así como van las cosas, creo que serán inseparables por el resto de sus vidas.

A Shinji le shockeó un poco escuchar eso de su madre. Se sentía incómodo sabiendo que las cosas que sentía por el chico no eran precisamente sanas y dignas de un hermano. Cuando colgó la llamada, exhaló con fuerza.

—Si ella supiera lo que pasa por mi mente, sentiría asco hacia mi persona. ¡Qué repugnante! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan ruin?

Sacudió la cabeza como para alejar esos pensamientos pecaminosos. Luego tomó una bandeja donde tenía lista la cena para su hermano y fue a la habitación que ambos compartían. Entró al dormitorio y dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio.

Iba a despertarlo cuando notó lo hermoso que se veía así dormido, quedó viéndolo sin atreverse a interrumpir su sueño.

—Se ve tan tranquilo, tan inocente, totalmente angelical -suspiró- Quiero tocarlo y besarlo. ¿Qué pasaría si me atrevo a hacer lo que mi cabeza me dice que haga? Qué pasaría si...-- -calló de golpe-

\---

Ya no podía soportarlo más. Shinji sentía que acabaría por arruinarlo todo en cualquier momento; cada vez era más y más consciente de que sus sentimientos hacia el pequeño Kaworu lo llevarían a cometer alguna locura.

Lo peor de todo es que era que ese hermoso chico de cabellos plateados también sentía cosas parecidas hacia su hermano y empezaba a sospechar que se correspondían mutuamente y no paraba de insistir.

—Shinji -el menor le habló con una vocecita un tanto seductora-

—¿Dime? -el castaño lo miró de reojo-

—¿Por qué dijiste que un chico no puede amar a otro chico?

—¿Eh? -sus nervios iban en aumento- Porque...porque...¡¡¡porque no está bien!!!

—¿Por qué no? Tú eres un chico, aún así yo te amo y también soy un chico.

—Kaworu...es algo...emmm...difícil de explicar -suspiró-

—¿Es porque soy muy pequeño para ti?

—¿Qué cosa? -lo observó frunciendo el ceño-

Shinji no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de boca de un niño. ¿Acaso Kaworu estaba intentando convencerlo?

—Es que como tú ya eres un estudiante de secundaria, sería muy vergonzoso para ti salir con un chico de mi edad.

—Kaworu, en primer lugar tú y yo somos hermanos.

—¡No lo somos! -lo interrumpió de inmediato- Tus padres me han adoptado pero en verdad tú y yo no somos hermanos de verdad.

—Mamá se pondrá triste si dices eso.

—Lo sé pero no se lo diré a ella. Además ellá y papá se llevan varios años, ¿verdad?

—Sí, papá es 10 años mayor -comentó el castaño-

—¿Ves? -sonrió con picardía- Entonces igual puedes amarme

—¡¡¡Deja de decir esas cosas por favor!!! -completamente ruborizado-

Kaworu se acercó a él con prisa quedando muy cerca de su rostro.

—¿Hermano? -lo llamó-

—Kaworu, por favor, compórtate -lo tomó de los brazos para alejarlo de él-

—Dame un beso, ¿sí? -pidió todo sonriente-

Shinji totalmente fuera de sí y para zafar la situación, se acercó a él y besó su frente para volver a separarse de él con prisa. Tras eso, quedaron viéndose.

—Listo. Ahora, por favor...aléjate un poco, ¿quieres?

—No. No hasta que me des un beso de verdad.


	7. Chapter 7

Tras eso, las cosas entre los hermanos se tornaron completamente diferentes. Aquel respeto y admiración que se tenían el uno por el otro cambió radicalmente, ahora el ambiente denotaba mucha tensión sexual y era algo que a Shinji incomodaba muchísimo.

También era impresionante como Kaworu con esa carita de niño bueno e inocente podía actuar de una manera tan cínica y seductora. Había empezado a acosar abiertamente a Shinji e intentar provocarlo de todas las maneras posibles.

Estaban en la habitación, Shinji fingía leer un libro sentado en el piso pero en realidad no podía mantener la atención, la presencia del chico ahí cerca. Obviamente, el mayor intentaba mantener la distancia pero no podía mostrarse recio y molesto con él por mucho tiempo.

—¿Por fin vas a besarme, Shinji? -preguntó y lo miró de repente-

—¡¡¡No!!! -respondió Shinji muy molesto- Ya deja de actuar así, no me gusta.

—¡Mientes! Tú mismo dijiste que tenías ganas de besarme y tocarme, ¿verdad? Aquella vez que yo estaba durmiendo dijiste eso -el chico lo miró muy acusadoramente-

—¿Pero qué tonterías dices? —dijo Shinji totalmente alarmado-

—Esa vez no estaba del todo dormido, escuché perfectamente lo que dijiste -sonrió complaciente- Y está bien porque si eso es lo que quieres, puedes hacerlo.

Shinji exhaló con fuerza, todo eso era demasiado para él. Lo observó y no podía ya negarse a sí mismo todo lo que ese chico causaba en él. Si en verdad daba riendas sueltas a sus prohibidos deseos, ¿qué podría pasar?   
Al fin de cuentas, Kaworu también se sentía igual respecto a él.

—No sé como explicar lo que me sucede contigo, pero está muy mal.

—¿Por qué insistes con eso? Yo solo quiero que Shinji sea quien me dé mi primer beso.

—¿Por qué me dices así ahora?

—Porque ya no quiero que seas mi hermano mayor, ya no te llamaré así. Ahora te diré únicamente por tu nombre.

—Por favor, no me hagas esto.

Kaworu se puso de pie y nuevamente se acercó a él atrevidamente. Le sonrió con descaro y acto seguido lo abrazó por el cuello...

—Para...Kaworu -pidió casi temblando- Por favor.

—Te amo, Shinji -se acercó a su rostro-

Shinji casi muere de un colapso al sentir como Kaworu lo besó en la comisura de sus labios haciéndolo sonrojar mientras un extraño calor recorría su cuerpo.

—Detente...o no respondo -dijo Shinji muy nervioso-

—¿Te doy miedo? -Kaworu se aferró a él-

—¡Demonios! -susurró el castaño-

Era ese su límite, sabía que ardería en el infierno si hacía un movimiento en falso. Al darse cuenta que tenía a Kaworu sobre él y no era capaz de hacerlo a un lado, ciertamente se empezaba a sentir excitado; de repente, sintió los dientes de ese hermoso chico clavándose en su cuello, hombros y brazos.

—¡¡¡Ahhh!!! -cuestionó molesto- ¿Qué haces?

Con un tono de voz muy tierno y a la vez sensual, dijo algo bastante inquietante.

—Me gusta morder.

\---

Sabía que sus actos traerían posiblemente unas terribles consecuencias pero ya no lo soportaba más. Shinji decidió poner su mente en blanco y dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos que quizás podrían ser tildados de prohibidos y perversos pero ya no podía contenerse.

La barrera de la hermandad había sido derrumbada por completo. Shinji sabía que lo terminaría lamentando pero todo estaba a su favor en ese momento; la casa sola para ambos, sin nadie que interrumpa y esa hermosa, seductora y extraña criatura que estaba allí dispuesta a entregarse a él.

Tomó a Kaworu del rostro con ambas manos y sin pensarlo, juntó sus labios con los de él. Al principio no hizo movimiento alguno para no espantarlo pero se sorprendió gratamente al sentir que el otro entreabría los labios invitándolo a seguir. Así que decidió obedecer y lo besó con pasión.

Al separarse quedaron viéndose a los ojos con sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro. Shinji notaba que Kaworu estaba todo ruborizado pero aún así no demostraba temor alguno...quedaron un tanto agitados...

—Lo siento, no debí hacerlo -dijo Shinji-

—Gracias por cumplir mi deseo, Shinji -sonrió- Mi primer beso fue maravilloso. ¿Me das otro?

Shinji no se rehusó a esa petición. Volvió a besarlo con el mismo entusiasmo para darse cuenta que ya se tomó el gusto pero eso no era todo; entre sus piernas, había algo que requería atención urgente...y eso ya no podía esperar.

—¿Me dejas seguir? -susurró Shinji-

Kaworu solo asintió con la cabeza. Shinji no estaba seguro que que haya captado precisamente lo que quiso decirle con eso pero acabó tranquilizándose un poco cuando en el momento que besaba el cuello del chico, éste empezó a desabotonar su propia camiseta.

—¿Quieres tocarme, Shinji? -preguntó- Ya te dije que puedes hacerlo.

—Eres demasiado lindo -contestó- Te quiero únicamente para mi.

Shinji lo hizo recostar en su cama y se acercó a besarlo otra vez; solo que en esta ocasión finalmente se atrevió a acariciar ese pequeño y delicado cuerpo. Sentía como la respiración de Kaworu se agitaba y sus latidos se aceleraban al sentir sus manos en toda su piel.

Cuando lo tuvo completamente desnudo. El albino no sentía vergüenza alguna sino que todo lo contrario.

—Shinji, ¿no vas a sacarte la ropa también? -preguntó el chico-

—De acuerdo -respondió Shinji-

Aquellas habrían sido probablemente sus últimas frases coherentes, ya que tras eso, un inexperto Shinji se encargaba de proporcionarle placer a aquel chico que lo había atrapado con sus encantos.

Estaba complacido. No podía creer esas reacciones, esos gemidos que eran una cadenciosa mezcla de dolor y placer para ambos. Trató de ser lo más gentil y delicado posible con Kaworu, quien evidentemente era bastante precoz pero ciertamente muy ardiente; le encantaba.

—Te amo, Kaworu.

—Y yo a ti.

Todo aquello los dejó agotados, durmieron abrazados y felices. Nadie sabía lo que vendría después.   
Shinji prefirió descansar y dejar todas esas preocupaciones para el otro día.


	8. Chapter 8

Los años pasaron con rapidez para los hermanos Ikari. Kaworu había crecido hasta sobrepasar a Shinji en estatura y ocasionalmente le gastaba bromas por eso. Ahora el chico castaño se quedó como el pequeñito entre ellos.

El joven albino de ojos carmín seguía siendo dueño de una exótica belleza que deslumbraba a las personas. Sin embargo, él solamente adoraba al que había sido su hermano mayor delante de su familia y la sociedad durante más de una década.

Sin embargo, mantenían una relación amorosa que solo ellos conocían. Shinji estaba camino a concluir su carrera de medicina y Kaworu se hallaba haciendo lo suyo en la carrera de música.

Yui no quería que sus hijos se fueran de la casa hasta terminar la carrera, ambos le dieron el gusto.

A veces se sentían un poco culpables por mantener esa relación a espaldas de sus padres sin embargo prosiguieron igual. A su manera eran felices y parecía que nada iría a separarlos, hasta que un día, Shinji sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

Kaworu se encontraba empacando con rostro de preocupación y Shinji solo podía observarlo intentando contener su llanto.

—Lo siento, Shinji. Te llevaría conmigo pero realmente no puedo.

—No te preocupes, yo entiendo -respondió con tristeza- Pero vas a regresar, ¿verdad?

—Todavía no lo sé -triste-

—¡¡¡No me digas eso!!! No quiero perderte y siento que voy a hacerlo.

Shinji se acercó, lo abrazó con fuerza y no pudo evitar llorar mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de su amado.

—No vas a perderme jamás. Mi corazón es tuyo, yo soy tuyo y lo sabes...te amo, Shinji -acarició su cabeza-

Esa madrugada, Shinji vio con todo el pesar y la tristeza de su corazón aquel avión perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Kaworu había sido llamado de urgencia desde Alemania, en donde su padre biológico se encontraba gravemente enfermo y posiblemente con los días contados.

Lo que estrujaba el corazón de Shinji fue el inmenso temor de enfrentarse con situaciones tan repentinas como esas. Temía perder al ser que más amaba, a aquel que un día consideró un pequeño intruso en su vida y que llegó como si nada a alterar toda su existencia.

—Tal vez este sea el castigo a todos mis pecados -se dijo a sí mismo-

Porque así como un día entró a su vida aquel misterioso niño, temía que en ese momento estuviera saliendo de ella sin previo aviso. Un montón de dudas asaltaron su mente pero se prometió a sí mismo esperar con paciencia su retorno.

Esa separación indefinida iba a ser una agonía. Se colocó los auriculares y abandonó el aeropuerto con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón hecho añicos.   
Shinji sentía que no podía amar a Kaworu más intensamente lo que ya lo hacía.

**FIN**


End file.
